


Persona 6

by soupsalad



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Fiction, Persona 6, Social Links | Confidants (Persona Series), Trans Character, i got so tired of the canon persona games i just wrote my own, i will add more tags as they become relvant, oh lord this ones gonna be long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsalad/pseuds/soupsalad
Summary: Kazuo Kinjimoto travels to Akikaito after his parents kick him out of the house. Moving in with his brother he wonders what exactly the beach city might have in store for him. On his first day of school, he finds something strange that may be able to alter human life forever.
Kudos: 1





	Persona 6

**Author's Note:**

> heeeey, i orginally made this bc I'm running a persona-inspired dnd type thing so i wanted to. u know. make an authentic feeling game to run. so i just went crazy. i have alwyas loved persona so making something that has the same energy as it but i get to rub my gay trans hands all over it....hell yeah. persona but with everything i like. all in all this is self-indulgent. its gonna have everything tho. social links, etc. might make a tumblr devoted to it, im not good at describing but drawings easy so uhhh. ill put my art blog in the end notes. lmao. well, lets get into it, thank u for looking. Also this stroy is mostly inspired by persona 3 and probably has a lot in common with it but thats bc well. i am already doing so much work, its easy to take inspiration, u know?? lol.  
> Also ha lmoa sorry in advance for any poor grammar. im too lazy to have it corrected or something. if its bad then thats between me and god baybee.

**JANUARY 1ST 2020**

* * *

"You can't change the person you are!" The words are screamed so loudly that the teen cowers, but with an expression that shows they would not be backing down. They grit their teeth, not caring how horribly they had ruined the new years celebration.

"You're right. So I didn't, father. I am more myself than I have ever been. I am done pretending,"

The sound of their mother weeping is grating on their nerves, annoying how she thinks she's the one who should be crying right now. Nails on a chalkboard. The sound of their father's pacing is like a threat.

“This isn't you!” He's shrieking now, like an angry child. His child cowers again, eyes wet with anger, hiding only out of instinct to stay safe.

“It is.” They refused to back down.

* * *

**APRIL 5TH 2020**

* * *

The ocean.

It's clear and beautiful, a fresh new start, washing away the troublesome past hanging over his shoulders.

"Last stop, Akikaito-shi," the train conductor calls from the intercom. Knowing that was where he was headed, the young man riding the train nods softly to himself, grabbing his carry-on bag and setting it in his lap instead of the seat next to him in anticipation.

He looks out the window at the vast ocean ahead wondering what might be lurking under the depths. The ocean had always fascinated him.

“Or rather, what's lurking in the depths of my own heart.” He finds himself muttering, scolding himself internally for the melodramatic one-liner. He likened himself to the sea quite a bit, never sure how deep he went, moments of sudden realization, secrets he had not even admitted to himself, washing up and over him on a regular basis.

There was something more to himself than he knew. He watches the wave meet the shore, there's something in this place for him, something grand. Just like the ocean, something is lurking under the surface. It's waiting to wash up on the shore and be discovered. A message in a bottle.

“I just have to find it.” 

His cellphone rings. A text. His father was sending another mean spirited text.

**Father: If you come back here talking like that still, you're on your own when senior year rolls around. Get your act together.**

“Or maybe it's just wishful thinking…” He sighs. He wants to be special, to find something more, something to set his life straight, he thinks looking out at the ocean. “But that's hardly ever the case, There's nothing special in the world for me,” Just misery and a year to become the person his parents want him to be.

"Akikaito, we have arrived at Akikaito." The intercom serves as his queue to leave.

* * *

"Hey," the approaching man is handsome. His voice is lacking in cheer, its silvery and light. Too cool like always, just as he remembered him. The man is tall and has long dark brown hair that reaches far down his chest. It hangs in his eyes a bit too, bangs parted on one side.

"Mamoru," He leans in and hugs the handsome man tightly. He's very buff, statuesque. He's gotta be at least 6 feet tall. He's wearing a red button-up that's mostly open, a black vest, and black pants. A gold chain also hangs around his neck, a little locket on the end. "It's been years," His embrace is warm and smells like very fancy cologne.

"Well, mom and dad are…” The older man trails off, kicking a rock at the train station and watching it travel past his younger brother's foot. His eyes are a deep reddish brown, hidden behind thick black-framed glasses. He's struggling to find the words.

“Mom and Dad are both very opinionated, and worried for my future.” the younger of the two finishes.

Mamoru Nods at his brother's words. “Yeah…” He sighs. “What's your name, by the way?” He decides to change the subject there. This was more important.

“Kazuo.” He answers plainly and Mamoru nods.

“Kazuo…" His brother repeats, getting a feel for the name on his lips. “...It's a nice name.” He says with a nod and a gentle smile. “Well, Kazuo, now that we're done with that, let's get home, shall we?” He says pointing off at his car nearby.

“S...sports car?” Kazuo asks, a bit stunned. The car is lovely, a bright red and sleek little thing. It shines under the sun, a sight to behold.

“Ah, lol.” Mamoru starts.

“Lol? Did you just say Lol?” Kazuo continues.

Mamoru sighs. “Habit I picked up from my manager. Yes. It's a sports car. I’ve been doing pretty good for myself here recently, so I've been making a lot of money. Come on.” he makes his way over, stealing a bag from Kazuo to toss in the back.

"Sure thing." Kazuo smiles. Maybe things would be ok, he thinks to himself as he happily watches his brother look back at him now and again with an adoration he had not been looked at with in a long time. Sure things with his parents were bad, but things here were good. 

Sitting down in the passenger's seat he finds it hard to regret anything that had happened on that new years day.

* * *

"So. I already got the uniform." Mamoru says at the dinner table, eating the salmon he had made for the occasion of his little brother coming to town. "I put it in the closet. It might be a little big but I didn't know what you might look like when you got here, so..." He trails off. 

"Thank you." Kazuo offers and continues with his meal without much else.

Silence.

Kazuo knowing the embrace of silence doesn't mind the sudden change in the volume of the room, but his brother flounders a bit, a worried expression crossing his face.

"So uh, hey," Mamoru begins. 

"Hm?"

"I uh…" His mouth moves a bit like he's practicing what he wants to say before he says it. "... I know mom and dad gave you a hard time, and I know you're probably upset... so... if there's ever anything you want to talk about don't hesitate to do so, yeah?" 

"Of course." And without another word Kazuo goes back to eating.

More silence sweeps over the room and Mamoru puts two and two together in his head rather quickly.

"... You don't actually talk a lot, do you?" Mamoru finally notices with a chuckle.

"They're your parents too, Mamoru. You know them, seen and not heard. It's a hard habit to break," Kazuo admits with a nostalgic grin. "But truth be told I don't have too much to say really. I'm just really happy to be here. It's the first time I've been able to relax in a while." 

Mamoru nods. “Let's keep up that feeling, shall we?”

Kazuo mirrors his brother;s nod with a smile. “Yeah,” 

* * *

His bedroom. After dinner and cleaning up with Mamoru he was given a tour of the home. It was a bit more than expected, his brother's job, whatever that was, was paying very well for him to be living in such a large place. 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms. Kazuo’s bedroom was the one on the second floor, his brothers on the 1st floor, and a last empty one on the 3rd floor. He had been given strict orders to not enter that room. He could comply.

He looks around his room, thinking.

It's a bit bigger than expected. A loveseat sits in one corner, along with a smaller chair that matches. The two chairs seem worn insinuating that perhaps these were originally seats from Mamoru’s living room.

A loft bed with a desk underneath and a dresser for clothes at the end. It's black and new, unlike the chairs. Well assembled too. Mamoru Must have worked hard, Kazuo finds himself observing.

Another dresser with a tv on top, and an unopened box next to it with Kazuo’s name written on it.

All in all, the room’s nice. A black and red theme for the most part, a golden antique lamp sits in the corner.

"Hm…" Kazuo goes to open the box, checking out the room more as he goes.

It's heavy. When he peaks inside after opening it he finds it's just his school supplies. Nothing special. Still, he walks it over to the desk and sets it down neatly in preparation for the first day tomorrow.

"Hm…" he looks at his bed up on its loft, now realizing he would literally have to climb into bed each night. "... Oh well." He decides not to worry about it and gets dressed to go to sleep.

The closet has a mirror, he watches himself thoughtfully, wondering what his new school life would be like.

Would he make friends? Would he be detested? He would just have to find out.

“I hope they like me…” It couldn't be helped that he wanted acceptance. His father's words echo in his head.

“You can't change the person you are.”

“......” He shakes his head. No. He wouldn't go back to being a stranger in his own body. “I am Kazuo Kinjimoto.” Eye to eye with his reflection he reminds himself of this fact.

* * *

He fell asleep quickly. Tired from the trip here, he was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. For awhile there's nothing, just the start of incoherent dreams that slowly bleed away until he strikes a dream that seems more vivid than the ones he was used to, but nothing like the nightmares that are so vivid they haunt him in his waking hours.

Blue.

All around him the walls are blue, Blue cardboard boxes are stacked up to the ceiling. Some are unopened while some sit cut open with random knick-knacks hanging out or sitting nearby.

“Huh..?” Kazuo Yawns.

“Welcome,” A smooth voice calls, and when Kazuo Looks to see who, he's stunned.

“Wh...Woah,” Kazuo looks at both of them. 

Two strangers before him, one unlike any human he’s ever seen, a long nose and large eyes that seem to stare directly through him. The energy radiating off of him is not like anything he's ever known. The second is a tall stately man, his uniform insinuating he might be from a moving company. His eyes are an almost glowing gold, and his hair is so platinum blond it looks white. He was the one to say welcome, but with an expression on his face, that tells that he's not particularly excited or displeased by Kazuo’s arrival. 

“What’s going on..?” Kazuo starts after getting a good look at the two. Now his attention was back on the room they were in. It seemed like a western home styled living room. It was fancy for sure, but things were being unpacked, carpets rolled up and sitting in corners, a few piles of clothes here and there, the place was a mess but in a way that almost seemed like it tied everything in the room together appealingly. 

“Welcome to the velvet room,” The man with the long nose begins. “It would appear that you have a peculiar journey ahead of you,” He observes with a chuckle. “Peculiar and fantastic, I can hardly wait to see what is to come,” He continues, casting a look at the death card on the table before him. 

“A journey?” Kazuo inquires, confused, looking too at the card but not knowing its meaning.

“Indeed,” The long nosed man replies with a nod. “But knowing that, allow me to introduce myself, as one so often does in circumstances like this,” He looks up from his cards, a glow in his hand making them vanish from the table before him. “I am Igor. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” 

Kazuo nods gently, wanting to think the man had said this with a smile but seeing as he never stopped smiling he could not quite tell if the man was as pleased as he let on.

“Yes, welcome,” The blond man speaks. “I am Kerwin, It is a pleasure to meet you as well,” But seeing as he was not smiling perpetually, it's easy to see that this man does not care either way. He does not even look at Kazuo and instead appears to be thinking about being anywhere but here. “I will be here to assist both you and Igor on all of your future endeavors,” He says, finally casting a tired glare to the young man before him. “Let's get along… Shall we?” It's more menacing than friendly, like a threat.

“Forgive my attendant's manners, he's rather new to all this and has always been quite the rebellious one,” Igor offers good spiritedly. "Welcome to the Velvet Room, as I said once before. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter," He starts, lacing his fingers together. “Generally, the only ones who are able to enter this room have forged a contract, and with that being said, you who knows the fate of guest in this place now that I have told you this will make one as well, correct?”

Kazuo nods without giving it much thought. He does not feel foolish to rush. Part of this feels inevitable, the secrets under the ocean finally washing up on the shore. When the glowing contract manifests, quill at the ready nearby, he signs without hesitation, feeling more right than usual.

A look of grim acceptance crosses Kerwin's face, a small nod as he stares off into a nearby walkway to a kitchen. Igor only chuckles, his eyes on Kazuo.

“I look forward to seeing you again. Next time we meet it shall be circumstances of your own making,” He informs him, and when Kazuo indicates his awareness of this fact, things fade to black.

When he comes to, it's morning time.

* * *

**APRIL 6TH 2020**

* * *

“Good morning Kazuo,” Mamoru says from his spot on the living room couch, not yet dressed for the day.

“Oh, hi Mamoru,” Kazuo says, giving him a puzzled look. “You're not dressed,” He says now wearing his own uniform. He chuckles. “No work today or something?” 

“Oh, I work at night more often,” Mamoru says, still wearing his pajamas. Just a tee shirt and gym shorts. “I might not be home when you get back, depends. I usually choose my own hours.

“Alright, well I won't mind either way, so do whatever you want,” Kazuo tells him and heads for the fridge reaching in to grab a can of coffee.

“Cool beans,” Mamoru says with the remote to the tv now in hand, changing between the channels. “Also, you look nice. The uniform suits you. Maybe formal wear is your look?” He offers with a smile.

Kazuo looks down at himself. He's incredibly skinny but the uniform fits fine. Shoulder length brown hair hangs cut neatly, just barely covering reddish brown eyes. He had considered tying his hair back but found that he liked it better when it was hanging. The uniform was a dark grey with black shoulders, an orange tie, and a white button-up. The pants were black and he had opted for a pair of black shoes.

“Cool beans?” Kazo asks, amused. “You say some really funny things, you know that?”

“Manager,” Mamoru reminds him. “You hang out with a freak of nature long enough and it starts to rub off,” He laughs. “So choose your friends wisely, or you’ll end up like me,” He sits up. “Also, toss me a coffee,”

“Sure!” He throws his brother a can.

* * *

Now out of the house, he makes his way out to the train station, the train, and to school.

The walk is slow and the closer to the school he gets the more people he sees wearing the uniform. 

“Hm, wonder if I-” He gasps, a blur goes by him, another student it seems, long white hair tied back in a ponytail and his jacket unbuttoned and flowing behind him like a cape. He's fast, so fast that a few people walking jump out of the way to avoid being knocked over.

“Teien!” Kazuo hears someone yell, annoyed. “Seriously, this again!” another student complains. Apparently, the guy had a reputation. Kazuo just laughs and keeps walking, watching the guy ahead quickly reach the school and turn quickly to head in.

“He's something else, huh?” A boy's voice says suddenly, making Kazuo gasp again.

“Huh? Oh, him?” Kazuo asks curiously.”Yeah, I suppose.” He says with a smile. “I can't imagine why he's going so fast. It's not like he's late or anything.”

The boy nods. “He's the track team captain. He runs literally everywhere.” He informs him. “Uh, names Taro Hamada, nice to meet you.” He pushes his glasses up on his face, a bit blushy from general embarrassment. “Uh, I kinda noticed you weren't very familiar looking. Sup?”

“Ooh, only kinda?” Kazuo teases and the other laughs a bit. 

“Aw geez, I mean, I've lived here a while and you just. I don't recognize you so I-”

“I'm just messing with you,” Kazuo cuts in. “I am new,” He offers a thumbs up. “Kazuo Kinjimoto.”

Taro mirrors the gesture. “Kazuo, nice.” The two had now reached the gate. He looks to the nameplate for the school. Kitakaze high. “Well Kazuo, welcome to Akikaito, and er, by association, Kitakaze high, yeah..? uh, good luck.” And with that, he's off.

“Thanks!” Kazuo watches him head off before making a move on his own to go in.

* * *

“So you're the new student, hm?”

Kazuo had been told the night before by Mamoru that the teacher would want to meet him in the faculty office before class started and with that in mind, it was the first place he had headed. Now he stood above a man typing on his computer but not paying him much mind.

“That me.” Kazuo answers.

“That  _ is _ Me, Kinjimoto,” The teacher corrects him, finally looking up from what he was doing. “Sorry about that, adding last-minute notes,” He turns his chair and crosses his legs, looking up at Kazuo standing before him. He's got deep dark eyes, and slicked back black hair, he wears a plain black pair of slacks and a red sweater vest with a black tie. It's a bit fashionable. Around his neck is a lanyard with a very old looking Mp3 player on the end.

“A pleasure to meet you, I’m Mr. Odagiri, I'm going to be your homeroom teacher this year, so let's get along shall we?” He looks over to the computer. “Your file says you’ve had trouble as a student in the past. Skipping class due to anxiety?”

Kazuo nods. “It's complicated, but I promise that this won't be happening anymore. I'm in a better situation now.”

Odagiri nods. “Very well,” He stands up and offers a hand. “Just know that if you do intend to skip, perhaps run it by me before you do. I can understand feeling the urge to run away, so perhaps having someone to keep you from doing so will be to your benefit.”

“Yes sir,” Kazuo says, a bit happy to have someone who was more willing to work together than condemn him from the get-go.

“Good, alright. Would you like to walk with me to class? You're the only transfer this year so I’m going to have you introduce yourself. Is that alright?”

“Oh, Yeah, of course, sir,” Kazuo says softly, following Odagiri as he heads out of the door.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my art blog on Tumblr is name is mortimemedoodles, so ya.  
> also oh my god, jesus schrist. this is gonna be. long. im doing math trying to anticiate how long it should be and im str8 up dying rip.  
> also also. Odagiri. yeah, hidetoshi from persona 3, if it wasnt clear.


End file.
